Power Of The Imprint
by Werelock94
Summary: Paul Lahote's Irish imprint gives him a run for his money when he shatters her dreams of loosing her virginity. Strong language & lemonade! NonCanon/OC


**AN: This is a one shot between Paul and his Feisty imprint. If you like it, you know what to do!**

**Power Of The Imprint.  
**

* * *

"Climb on babe, you're on top"

I froze. There were multiple things wrong with that statement the first being 'climb on' the second being 'you're on top'.

I looked down at Paul lying naked on the grass in the middle of this god forsaken forest. It wasn't a normal scene really, two naked people in the middle of nowhere or maybe in La Push it was becoming more normal than socially acceptable for naked people to be running around.

His dark eyebrows furrowed and he sat up his gazed locked on me "what's wrong?" his tone was dark and accusing he was ready to blame someone or something for upsetting me before I had even spoke.

This wasn't like me, I'd never stand in front of anyone naked but low and behold here I was doing just that. I guess Paul was the lucky one. I wouldn't have batted an eyelid at being with Paul like this but something wasn't right, and it demanded that I listen to it. I loved Paul with everything I had everything except my body that is.

He shot up to standing, in one fluid movement and stood directly in front of me, his heat was infectious and I had to fight not to lean into him and sob my heart out instead of scream at him like I was planning on doing.

"What's wrong babe?" His large hand cupped the side of my face and tilted it back so my eyes met his. If I could feel and hear my heart pounding in my chest im sure his wolfy ears had no problem hearing It.

"Uh- nothing" uh nothing? What the fuck? It was obvious there was something wrong, I knew it and he knew it. Why was I lying?

I stepped back out of his personal space and away from his intoxicating heat, bent down quickly and swiped my clothes up off the ground and started getting dressed.

I hate doing anything in a rush, because the more you rush the more things usually go wrong so I try not to do that. I certainly didn't want to be putting my arm in the leg of my jeans or something like that, especially not in front of Paul, he'd just love that.

I could feel Paul coming closer to me as I yanked up my jeans.

"Seriously, don't fucking bullshit I can tell something wrong" My eyes snapped to his.

"Fine, you want to know? This-" I gestured between me and him and to the space surrounding us "this isn't working."

"What?" He started shaking and inched closer to me his voice was low and deadly. My hands started shaking slightly as I pulled my top over my head roughly, and backed away a little.

"You heard me, this isn't working" I met his gaze; I wasn't one to back down, probably why we were suited so perfectly, so perfect that in fact that it had to be defined.  
By imprinting.

"Don't use that shaking bullshit on me Paul. You know and I know- shit everyone knows that you would never phase because of me or at least not in front of me"

His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed as he snapped on his shorts.

"Tell me, what the hell is going on" I stood up straight flicked my hair and took a deep breath.

"I deserve better than this, I deserve better than a fuck in the forest for my first time. _Our _first time I don't care what your skanks used to like, but this" I had to take a breath to calm myself down before I carried on "- this is not what I do. I won't let you fuck me like a whore Paul, and I certainly won't let you fuck me at your command of "climb on"  
Sometime during my rant I realised that my eyes had wandered to anything other than his, I looked up at him quickly to check his expression.  
He was shocked.  
And that was like fuel on the fire for me. I continued. "No one commands their girlfriend let alone their imprint to 'Climb on' when it's their first time, Jesus Christ"  
My foot tapped on the floor in my temper "I excepted better from you Paul, I really thought you were capable of being something more than the loud mouth cocky ass that everyone knows. I mean I know I like to party, get drunk beyond belief, laugh and joke, be sarcastic and swear like a navy, but im deeper than that, there's more to me. And I deserve better."

"Babe…" Paul's voice was tight, like he was upset but I highly doubt that.  
He stepped closer to me and I matched that step with one backwards.

He stopped coming closer to me instantly. "Come on, im sorry. I should have… I thought… I wasn't thinking... fuck!"

His fist lashed out and punched the nearest tree, causing it so split. I jumped at the sudden outburst and stepped further back, I knew all about him and his temper he'd never hurt me before, but I wasn't about to chance it. Emily Young's face flashed in front of my vision in confirmation.

"Look, Paul just take me home okay" Damn him for making himself the only way for me to get home.

"Baby please" his face was so full of pain he was clearly regretting his behaviour. Too bad he didn't think of that before.

"Take me home!" my temper flared again, this time he listened. He marched towards me, picked me up by my legs, and flung – literally flung me over his shoulder. Bastard.

"Paul, you're a werewolf not a fire man!" I couldn't help my sarcastic remark. He didn't take any notice, just picked up his speed.

"You'll call me right?" I had to defend my front door from Paul who was trying to gain access into my house.

"Possibly" I wasn't going to lie to him, and possibly wasn't a lie. He froze and his gaze locked on mine.

"Lil, you're gonna call me right?" I refused to look away.

"I said possibly Paul, are you deaf now?"

His arm reached out and he leaned on the wall above my head, his gaze darkened as he looked at me. His warm breath blew across my face I immediately felt heat between my legs.

Damn him.

His face came closer and closer until his nose was nuzzling mine  
"You'll call me right baby..?"

I hate to admit how much of my will power I had to use to deify him. I swallowed hard, reached behind me for the door handle, flung the door open abruptly moved away from him into the house slamming the door in his face. Locking it. I leaned against the cool door and spoke in a normal volume.

"I said. Possibly" I knew he'd hear me, and I also felt his immediate depression settle over me.

Fucking imprint connection.

That's when I realised; I was going to use this to my advantage. He was going to pay the price for what he did.

~

"For fuck sake!" I shouted as my blackberry rung for the thousand time today.

I looked over at Grace who was slung across my bed in a less than flattering pose sipping her can she just laughed and flipped the song over to something else that was blasting out of my ipod speakers.

"Seriously, you have some shit on here" The song changed again, and my blackberry rung again.  
I was not going to turn it off. It goes against everything; I had other people and facebook that I need to keep in contact with. The phone was staying on.

Reject call it was.

"He seriously thinks he was going to get away with it"

I was ranting again, I'd been ranting for the past week.

I'd been making Paul suffer for a week. I was going to drive myself insane along with him if he didn't buck up his ideas and realise what he needed to do.

"I seriously don't know why you didn't just jump him Lil, anyone else would have"

I glared at her. "Well, im not anyone else!"

"Yea your right, you're a freak" she scoffed and sipped her can again.

"You love it" I shot back. "I mean, I've waited four years longer than the legal age to have sex-"

"Technically, you're only one year over the _US_ legal age limit" Grace commented.

"Seriously?" She just rolled her eyes at me, we all knew this argument.

The US legal age doesn't really apply to me it's legal to have sex at sixteen in Ireland, so therefore I've been waiting four years! Do you know how many times I could have had sex? But no, I passed it up because it didn't feel right. It wasn't with the right guy.

And then my stupid parents decided that of all the places in the world - Forks was the place to move to.

I ended up here meeting Paul.

I instantly knew he was mine, and I was his. But when someone who claims to be your soul mate wants to make love to you in the middle of the forest the same old 'this isn't what I want' flashed in my mind.

A couple of days later and I was on the verge of cracking and just forgiving Paul- it was easier for both of us, so when the doorbell rang I practically propelled myself down the stairs. I yanked open the front door with force that would have made Paul proud.

I was all flustered and wound up ready to throw myself into the arms of my wolf, so you can expect me to on a sudden come down when there was no one there. I nearly missed the parcel on the step completely - sometimes I can be completely oblivious.

There was a chocolate brown box on my doorstep, with a cream bow wrapped around it.

I bent down to pick it up ensuring my grin was hidden. Someone was being very sneaky.

I delicately and franticly opened the box alone in the kitchen.  
I read the label out loud "To my lucky lepricorn"

Seriously? He thinks he's fucking funny. Only Paul could insult me while giving me a gift.

After seeing what was inside the box, id dress up as a stupid lepricorn and dance around for him. This was a seriously beautiful dress.

Leaning against the counter top, I read the letter that was inside. I couldn't help but giggle. It was like Paul had seen my dreams. Paul wasn't one for mushy words and crap, so I wasn't surprised when the letter said "Be ready at 7. You won't regret it. Be wearing the dress, don't make me bite" I couldn't help but laugh.

It was 7:05 and I was just slipping myself into the dress. He seriously didn't think I would be on time?

Paul was waiting for me when I got downstairs; he was wearing pinstripe dress pants and a dark blue shirt that matched my dress. The shirt was stretched so tight over his muscles I was practically panting just looking at him. I wanted to go over there and rub myself over him like a cat on heat. But I didn't of course.

He'd crossed the room and was attacking my lips before I could even blink.

"Ready baby?" He actually licked his lips while looking down at me.

"Yea…" I was still dazed. Paul took my hand and led me out to his car.

We'd spent the evening at a restraunt in Seattle, and now we were dancing on the beach at LaPush to music that was blasting out of Paul's car.

I laughed and devoured his lips with my own as he lifted me up and twirled me around. Before long he was panting and hotter than he usually was, his buttons were un-done and I simply couldn't take it anymore. As if he was reading my mind he scooped me up and carried be bridal style back to his car hardly breaking lip lock at all.

He sped back to his house with my fingers firmly digging into his thigh the whole way, I was teasing him and I knew it- in fact im pretty sure_ I_ moaned a couple of times as I sucked and nipped on his neck. Thank god Charlie wasn't on duty to catch him speeding.

We were out of the car through the front door and up the stairs faster than I've ever been moved. I expected him to go blaring straight into his bedroom but he surprised  
me and set me down outside his door.

His lips were firm and confident on mine until he broke back to look at me his gaze dark with lust.

"I hope you like it Lil" His bedroom door opened and my heart stopped.

There were candles on every surface available in his room, his single bed was gone and in its place was a double. I stood in the middle looking around, my mouth open.

I felt his hot hands gently push my chip up so my lips were closed again and his body vibrate with a deep laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he mumbled to me as he attacked my neck with kisses.

I think I heard myself reply with something along the lines of "hell yes."

His hot hands trailed across my colour bone my shoulders my back and down to the top of my dress. I shivered and moaned lightly as he continued to kiss and nip my neck. There was a soft shushing sound as my dress slipped off and pooled at my feet.

I soon found myself shoeless and relaxing into silk sheets on Paul's bed, his huge muscled figure hovered over me as he kissed me with such passion I thought I would melt.

His hands trailed the length of my body along with his lips and I soon heard the slight sound of lace ripping.

Paul groaned into my neck as his hands found the heat between my legs, I gasped arching my back pressing myself against his chest.

"Oh god I love you" it didn't even sound like me - so raspy and sexy I could have fooled myself into thinking it was someone else.

"I love you too Lilly" It wasn't often Paul used my full name and it just turned me on even more. Im sure Paul smelled my arousal because I was suddenly pressed firmly into the mattress by him.

My heart was pounding and my breaths were fast as I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing our centres together.

I whimpered and Paul growled. His attack on my lips, neck and any part of my skin he could reach was relentless.

I threaded my fingers through his cropped hair, pulling him closer to me.

"I love you" was the words he growled as his broke my barrier something along the lines of "ah ugh and oh" were my response, he just grinned at my inability to muster up a simple response.

I didn't know exactly what I was doing, but I got the feeling we did pretty well together especially with my sexy wolf man leading the way. The night was filled with gasps and groans and I loves you's, along with a steady stream of unintelligible words from both myself and Paul. Im sure God was thanked many times too.

All the dreams I had about losing my virginity were completely smashed to pieces by Paul because he'd completely and utterly made reality so much more amazing.


End file.
